Stuck On Earth
Chapter One "Look at where your little adventure brought us!" Taelia shouted. "Entering the atmosphere burned up your wings, too! We almost suffocated in space because you didn't let Delina or the grundos build the space ship. 'No, I'm Mira, and I'm the almighty Space Faerie--" "I'm the only Space Faerie, dimwit. Just like you're the only Snow Faerie and Aethia is the only Battle Faerie." "How can you be so calm, Mira?" Aethia demanded. "You've even made Taelia angry!" "I'm not mad at you," Illusen put in quietly. "It was an accident. The ship could've burned up just as easily if Delina had built it." Aethia sighed. "I guess so." * * * * * * * * * * TEN MINUTES EARLIER... "Mira, I have a bad feeling about this!" Taelia shouted from the space ship. "Me too," Mira replied. "There's a black hole right there!" She yanked on the back of the ship, trying desprately to get it back on course. As it got sucked into the black hole, Mira pulled harder. "We can all abandon ship," Illusen offered. "No! Your wings would burn up and then you'd suffocate!" Mira pulled harder than she thought she could. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to save her friends. Then she got an idea. "Hey, guys, can you all fit in the emergency ship?" "Yeah, I think so," Aethia said. "Why?" "Just trust me, I've got a plan. Just don't freak out." Mira turned the ship around and climbed underneath it. She grabbed hold of the emergency ship and planted her feet firmly on the main space ship. Using all her strength, she pushed the main ship backwards and went flying in the opposite direction. "Are you guys ready to enter the atmosphere?" she asked. "I'd love to," Illusen said brightly. "It should be fun." Mira pulled the small ship towards the unknown planet at top speed. As they approached the atmosphere of the planet, the ship was almost completely burned up, but Mira kept going. Once they were almost half way down, the ship was gone and her wings were starting to burn up. Once they were safely on the ground, Taelia glared at Mira. "Look at where your little adventure brought us! Entering the atmosphere burned up your wings, too!" * * * * * * * * * Mira heard a loud bell somewhere close. "What was that?" "It sounded like a school bell," Illusen said. "Like the one at the school I worked at for a year. I can create a bush to hide in, if you want." "That would be great, now do it," Aethia snapped. Illusen pushed her hand about an inch into the soft dirt and a bush grew instantly. Footsteps were heard as kids walked past the bush that the faeries were hiding in. Then their cover was blown when a boy noticed something. "Hey, that bush wasn't there this morning." "Why don't you check it out? Maybe a mutant dog is hiding in it, waiting to rip you're giant head off." "Great idea, Gaz!" A few of the branches were pulled back, but Illusen, as usual, was calm and didn't try to hide anymore at that point. "Hello," she said sweetly. "Who are you? What are you?" "Dib," he replied. "I'm a human. Who are you?" "I'm Illusen, and these are my friends Mira, Taelia, and Aethia. We're faeries that come from a planet called Neopia." Hello! Happy Gray Day! Woo hoo! Mira exclaimed happily. "What was that?" Dib demanded. "What just happened?" "I just wished you a happy Gray Day telepathically, that's all," Mira said. "Don't be a baby, and stop stalking the same kid all the time. That's just creepy!" "He's an alien! An alien!" Dib insisted. "Let me check to see if you have some proof." Mira was silent for a minute. "Yep, he's an alien. Or you're just a weirdo who imagines him as an alien." Then she added telepathically, We're faeries and we want your help. Can you, like, hide us somewhere? "Why don't you just fly up into the clouds? If you really were faeries, you could do that." I'll expain later. Right now, you need to get us somewhere safe so no one can see us. "Stop doing that, it's starting to freak me out a little." Baby. "Stop it!" No. "Stop, Mira," Illusen said. "We need his help, so don't do anything to upset him. I can make a potion to make us look more his age, but I also need to figure out the planet's equivalents to each item I need." Mira crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just go." Category:Stories Category:Unknown Author